The fall
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Mavin / Raywood. Lindsay felt that her life was normal... She went to work then went home and so on... But when her world seems to spiral down into darkness it was so sudden and unexpected that she had no time to even prepare for it. Can she ever climb back out or will she end up being trapped in the darkness? Warning: Some dark themes and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It's been so long... But... I don't remember how long it has truly been... After all this time things have become a blur... Ever since... That day...

It all happened so quickly. It was like I hardly had time to react. But to this day it haunts me always screaming in my mind.

Will I ever be free from this or will it consume me?

Is it my choice anymore?

... I don't think I want to think about it anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It was like any other day.

I wake up in the morning like someone is calling for me to awaken. I went to work which is in a big black building known as Rooster teeth after I was done preparing myself for the day. I decided to make a stop at the Achievement hunter office since they are some of my closest friends.

The Achievement hunters were only created about a month or two ago but they've become popular with the fans in that time.

I am almost instantly greeted by my friends.

"Hey Lindsay." The red head named Michael greets me. He is kind of cute but I back off and I helped Gavin to get together with him as I saw that they were happier together. He is right now sitting at his desk that is beside Gavin's as Gavin sits at his own seemingly watching what Michael was doing but taking a moment to glance to me and nod in greeting.

"Yo what's up." Ray asks getting my attention. He's lounging on the white couch with Ryan. He's laying against Ryan's chest as Ryan had been watching him play a video game on his DS though with the sound off I couldn't say what he was playing.

Then finally there is Geoff and Jack who are at Geoffs desk but had turned to look at me upon my entrance.

"How's it going?" I ask all of them glancing around the room with a smile.

"It's going great!" Ray responds with a smile. "I'm just about to defeat Pokemon moon!" He responds happily turning back to his game to continue.

"We just finished a new let's play. Say maybe you could be in the one tomorrow." Geoff says as if the thought struck his mind as he was talking.

"Sure." I agree with a smile. "I'm sure that it'll probably be lots of fun."

"I would think so." Gavin says flashing a friendly smile.

"Okay. Then it's settled. You'll join us tomorrow." Geoff says with a nod.

"Okay well it was a great visit but I should go now. I promised to do some voice acting today." I tell them and I give them a wave before leaving hearing them say their goodbyes being said as I leave the room. I head off to where the voice acting is going to happen and I make it to be just on time.

"Ah Lindsay good to see you." Gus says and he and Joel stand there with smiles on their faces. "Lets get started. We have quite a bit to get through today after all. Both X-ray and Vav along with RWBY need to be updated soon after all."

"Yes sir I say and I head into the booth putting on the headphones placed there as I stand in front of the microphone.

Before me is also a stand with the papers holding my lines on them.

"Okay." Gus says. "We'll be starting with your RWBY lines." He explains glancing at his own stack of papers slightly going through them before stopping to look up at me as I speak.

"Okay." I begin to read my lines doing my best on this. I don't want to mess up and disappoint the fans obviously.

But then again when I strived for my best I reached it and this especially comes out when I'm doing voice acting which I quite enjoy doing.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow as I will get a chance to play a game with my best friends.

... But when tomorrow came... And I found myself at work once more... There was something that struck me as odd...

I was walking along when I was approached by Michael. I froze in my spot when my gaze reached his eyes.

His right eye has become completely black save for the red iris that is still there. "Hey Lindsay you ready for the lets play?" He asks with a smile as if nothing is wrong.

"M-Michael... What happened to your eye?" I question worriedly wondering what could have happened to cause this.

Michael looks at me in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean. My eye is fine." He says before turning away. "Now come. It's time for the lets play." He takes the lead and I follow as my mind tries to think of what happened to his eye.

I can't help but take a glance around yet no one seems to even notice something wrong with Michael. I bite my lip at this unsure what to think about it.

We make it to the Achievement hunter office and even as Michael looked at the others in the eyes none of them seem to even notice his eye.

What is going on here?!

We did a personal heist in GTA V which included robbing a bank and escaping via he train.

It was fun though my attention was often distracted by knowing what Michaels eye looked like.

In the middle of the lets play I wondered to myself if the others knew and just weren't making a big deal out of it.

Though I wasn't sure I should ask around since Michael might not want me to snoop into his personal life like that... What if he's just wearing a contact for a filling and didn't take it out? ... Yeah that must be it.

... Right...?

However that was just the beginning...

The next day the people around me began to blur but everyone was acting normal as if there was nothing wrong.

I go to the Achievement hunter office but I freeze when I see that their colours have become dull and they seem to be doing what they normally do... But somehow it doesn't seem to be as enthusiastic as it once was.

Even as Michael and Gavin share a kiss and look at each other in their eyes; or as Ryan wraps his arms around Rays waist pulling him close so his back is against his chest as he holds his lover.

They don't even seem to notice me and my breath picks up in pace at this sight.

I turn and bolt away from there and slow once a little away panting as I hunch over to catch my breath. "What's going on here?" I question as I start to catch my breath. I stand straightening. "Is it just in my head?" I wonder to myself for a moment then I decide to begin walking around Rooster teeth unable to truly focus on anyone and if I truly did try I would catch glimpses of their eyes being cast into shadows with or without bangs. I didn't understand what was going on but I wanted answers... If I could just reach out to one of them... I reach... But my hand falls through air as if I had missed them. I turn to try again yet the same thing once again happened. My breath begins to pick up in speed as I slightly spin around trying to watch the others as they go by. I close my eyes tightly then I dash away and when I slow to a stop opening my eyes I find myself outside. "What is going on here!?" I wonder frustrated and panicky to myself taking a few deep breaths before I turn and head back inside. I head to Gus's office and I knock only to wait for an answer.

"Come in." Gus's voice comes from the other side.

I open the door going inside finding Gus in there and he looks at me... Kind of... His eyes are cast into shadows so I can't see them at all like he's wearing a mask or blindfold. I move in coming closer to his desk. "Gus. I'm going to go home early." I inform him and he frowns in worry.

"Is everything alright?" Gus asks me.

"I think I'm just a little sick. Probably nothing major. I should be able to be back tomorrow. I might just need some down time."

"Alright try to come in tomorrow." Gus says with a nod.

"I will thank you." I nod and I leave grabbing my stuff and I hurry back to my place. I slam my front door shut once I reach it and I slump against it with a sigh. "What the hell is going on around here?" I question myself and I bring a hand up running it against my face. I lower it then push away from the door heading inside deciding to take a nap.

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The next day I arrive at work and things seem to have become worse.

I can no longer truly focus on any one person as they are all just unidentifiable people going past and around me. I start to hyperventilate then I rush to the Achievement hunter office but when I open the door it isn't the Achievement hunter office.

It's a swirling darkness and a gust of wind blows past me.

Suddenly someone pushes me from behind knocking me into the darkness where I fall and for a moment the black consumes me.

I blink as my sight kind of returns but I am in a dark place where everything is outlines. "Hello?" I call looking around myself but I receive no answer.

There is no sign of life causing me to swallow harshly.

I have found myself in the middle of a street in a neighbourhood that looks familiar. I begin to walk around looking for any sign of life. I turn to look around a house as I pass it and I see something that is more solid looking.

It looks like a person who is all white with black eyes. This person is standing there seemingly rocking back and forth on its feet. It almost reminds me of a humanoid dragon.

I swallow harshly then I approach. "Um excuse me." I say but then the person talks surprising me.

"I don't fucking care. You can't fucking say it was my fault bitch! Just go away!" It's Michaels voice with a slight echo of my own voice.

"M-Michael?" I question in shock but he only repeats the line when I place a hand on his shoulder. I move away but he doesn't actually seem to notice me. "What is this?" I ask then I glance around only to spot someone else so with a final glance to Michael I hurry over to the other person. "Um excuse me." I say again but the person speaks just like Michael did.

This person has a slick body almost like a bird that would use its slick body to fly through the air and dive down at high speeds. "I don't know. I don't know anymore. It's all gone from my head. I don't know what I did wrong." The voice is Gavin's that has a slight echo of my own voice.

I take a step back and swallow harshly at this. I turn and run away wondering if I have simply gone mad. I skid to a stop finding myself by a grocery store with yet another person.

This person reminds me of a bull, strong and proud. The person speaks when I approach him and it's Ryan's voice with a slight echo of my own. "I can't fucking believe I did that! Why should they have to suffer for what I did?! I can't bear to even look at myself!"

I take a few steps back then I turn running away and I slow finding myself at the docks. I stop and I look down the docks to see someone standing at the very end.

The person almost reminds me of a bunny rabbit with its small but powerful body and like every other being I've met here it's white with black eyes.

I swallow harshly in slight fear but I move forward regardless deciding to see what this one has to say. I stop behind the person and I reach towards him but stop as he speaks.

"You can't treat me like this. I'm not that way. Stop treating me so unfairly for one simple mistake." The voice is that of Rays with yet again a slight echo of my own voice.

I turn away lowering my hand but spare a glance back to him as the words that they all are uttering feels all too familiar to me. I walk away and begin looking for anyone else that is out here. That's when I spot a person that reminds me of a lion with almost a white mane of sorts. I approach to stand beside this person facing them and they speak.

"It's all my fault. I have no one but myself to blame. No one but me. No one." The person says in Jacks voice with a hint of my voice.

I move away and continue my search quickly coming across yet another person.

This person reminds me of a ram. I move closer and I listen to what he has to say.

"This world is a dark and lonely place. There is no one that would see me worthy as saving. It's all gone down to darkness. Perhaps the water tank will be tall enough so I can try to find peace." The voice speaks in Geoffs voice with a slight echo of my own.

I move away wondering what is going on here but as soon as I turn around there is flash. My vision goes white then black. I

When my sight returns I'm in an all black room with the six white people with black eyes surround me in a circle.

They have given me space and almost seem to make a perfect circle.

"They sound familiar? Don't they?" A voice that sounds like mine yet darker days with a slight echo to it almost like speaking in a cave. "Why don't you talk to them some more? Talk to your friends?"

I move to begin going around starting with the one that had Michaels voice.

"I am your anger. The fury you hold deep inside that is ready to lash out at any moment like a snake." Michael says then I move to the next which is Gavin.

"I am willful ignorance. I am all the memories you push aside and try to forget as if you never knew them in the first place." Gavin says so I move on to the next one which is Ray.

"I am resentment. I represent all of the feelings of bitterness that you feel as you feel mistreated especially feeling mistreated on how you treat yourself after what happened." Ray tells me then I move to the next which is Ryan.

"I am your hatred. I carry the hate you feel for yourself after what you had done." Ryan informs me and after I head to Geoff who is next.

"I am sorrow. I'm the sadness you try to burry inside of you and try to drown out with alcohol and experimenting with drugs." Geoff tells me so I move to the final one which is Jack.

"I am self blame. I carry all of the blame that you have for yourself. The blame of the incident." Jack tells me and I turn away unsure what to do next.

However Geoff speaks once again. "You have put us through torment. We are all the representations of the things you feel and you have burdened us with these dark feelings. Only you can stop it. Only you can save us."

I look to the centre as it opens up revealing a hole.

"Rooster teeth... Your friends... Us as your creations of your terrible emotions... Let it go... Jump down and let it all go..." Geoff encourages.

I approach the hole in the centre but I am stopped by a booming voice that is my own though I am not speaking.

"Don't you dare go into that hole!" The voice of me shouts almost shaking the floor from its volume. "You don't deserve redemption! You saw that exposed wire and you said nothing! Then some paper caught fire and with the weather so dry the place went up before they could escape. It was all your fault! You left that wire alone and it chased a chain reaction that would make the place go up in smoke rather quickly. You didn't do anything! It's all you're fault! You could have saved me!"

I shut my eyes tightly as they feel wet with tears coming to them. "Stop it." I sob.

"You're pathetic. A pathetic murderer. So many lives taken away so quickly. I can't believe that you would take so many away from their families. Their loved ones."

"SHUT UP!" I shout. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU! STOP CONTROLLING MY LIFE!" I run to the hole and jump in falling down into darkness. I close my eyes and for the first time in a long while I feel some peace inside of me.

It's a good feeling. I've forgotten what it felt like.

Then through the darkness a voice sounds. It sounds like all of the Achievement hunters if their voices were mashed into one voice. It's slightly deep and it's strong yet soft in tone and there's the slightest hint of a British accent. "You've done so well. You've come so far. You've beaten the hallucinations... The voices... But there is still more that you need to do... You need to wake up... Lindsay... Wake up... Please... Wake... Up..."

I then blink my eyes open feeling something solid underneath me. I'm laying on the ground of some burned ruins of a building. I push my torso up leaning on my arms and elbows. I glance around and it all definitely is familiar. I look up above me and I see a hole in the floor where I must have fallen down from. I turn away and get up and once standing I suddenly realize where I am. I must have fallen from the unused room that was were my best friends would work when I was inside my head. I begin walking quietly listening to the crunching under my feet as I go. I make it outside and I stop once far enough to look back at the building.

The burned remains of the building once known as Rooster teeth.

... Yes... I think I remember the truth...

It burned down and the fire department believed it was because of an exposed wire that I saw before heading to my break.

The fire had ended up spreading pretty quickly and the sprinkler systems got jammed somehow so there was nothing to stop it.

No one other than me survived since I was the only one out that day.

Which meant every single person there was all a part of my hallucinations of my old coworkers that perished in the fire. Which means that they weren't real and for so many days I've wandered around this building seeing things that aren't really there anymore.

I close my eyes remembering the Achievement hunters... The ones from inside of my head to help me hold and bear the emotions surging through me... Then only ones that did not exist when Rooster teeth was still standing... Unless they were locked away somewhere in my mind...

... But perhaps... It really is time to let it go... Let them go and be free finally so their torment may end...

I did that... I was torturing them with all my negativity... I couldn't save my coworkers... My friends but perhaps I can save the friends made up in my mind...

Though it won't be easy what I do know is that wanting to do this is only the first step in the right direction. The first step on the road to recovery.

One day I'll get thee but for now I'll take one step at a time.

I turn away and walk off heading to my rundown apartment. I really should get around to cleaning it...

The end.

AN:

Yeah this was meant to be a short story really.

I really wanted to make an Achievement hunter version of a game called Keep in mind that I watched Markiplier play.

So I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flankers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
